Easter Eggs
As with several other games, the Just Dance series has its own Easter Eggs '''too! Here, you can browse through all the Easter eggs which Ubisoft has so kindly put in the Just Dance series. What defines an Easter Egg? An '''Easter Egg could be anything - something that unlocks additional content, "cameos" from dancers outside from their own song; really anything that can be considered "secret" or "bonus" content. They could even be beta elements (although this page should be left for the best of beta elements as there is already a page for that). Also see Songs with the title in the background for more Easter Eggs. Just Dance Just Dance 2 * Crazy in Love 'originally had a green glove which was scrapped and replaced in the final version. However, the pictograms seem to have retained the green arrow lines which would have come with a green glove. * 'Viva Las Vegas 'takes place in what seems to be a desert. Coincidentally enough, Las Vegas is an oasis in a desert. * 'Raving Rabbids 'began their cameos in this game with appearances in 'When I Grow Up 'and 'Here Comes the Hotstepper. * The background of other dances in JD2 appear in the background of Spice Up Your Life. 'They are the backgrounds of: 'Dagomba, Rasputin, It's Raining Men, and Katti Kalandal. * [[D.A.N.C.E.|'D.A.N.C.E.']]' '''features the Beta dancer from 'Crazy in Love' in the background as a chalk drawing. * The chickens from 'Here Comes the Hotstepper' reappear in [[Chicken Payback|'Chicken Payback']], as does the barn. Just Dance 3 * The first ever Extreme version could be unlocked in this installment of the game by keying in the ''Konami Code ''(with the exception of A and B). By doing so, the Extreme version for 'Barbra Streisand would be unlocked and become playable, although it faced glitches. * '...Baby One More Time '''has a possible Beta dancer which appears in the Mashup for the song. Although she does not make an appearance in the song, people have made guesses that she might have been a beta dancer for the song. * In the background of [[Teenage Dream|'Teenage Dream]], 'there are posters of other songs from JD3: [[California Gurls|'California Gurls]]' '(only background), Only Girl (In The World), '''and Take On Me. * The coaches for Hungarian Dance No. 5 are both returning coaches from JD2. 'Body Movin''s coach and 'Rasputin's '''coach. * Several choreographies from previous games appear on the screen of 'Video Killed the Radio Star's dancer. * Only Girl (In The World) 'looks very similar to 'Jungle Drum, but with a different color scheme. * The dance moves in Land Of 1000 Dances 'come from the lyrics of the song - the coach is also inspired by the lyric line ''Do the alligator. * In '''California Gurls, an edited version of the raccoon from Pop Star 'can be seen in the background. * In the credits page, 'Warm Up 'is played. Just Dance 4 * In [[Call Me Maybe|'Call Me Maybe]], the [[Mas Que Nada|'Mas Que Nada']] dancer appears in the background, close to the phone. * In''' Want U Back, there are pictures in the background that show the dancer messing up pictures of other dancers. They are: Maneater, Cercavo Amore, Rock Lobster, We No Speak Americano, Superstition, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), and [[Good Feeling|'''Good Feeling]]. * At the start and end of Call Me Maybe, when the screen zooms out to show the entire background around the phone, the lyrics from the chorus can be seen in small text near the top right of the screen. * In Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), what seems to be text in Indian is actually the song's title and the words Just Dance. * A lot of backgrounds from other songs appear in the background of Rock Lobster. * In Call Me Maybe, one of the icons in the phone shows the AutoDance logo - AutoDance is an app developed by Ubisoft. * Raving Rabbids 'appeared in the background of 'Make The Party (Don't Stop). * Ain't No Other Man 'features in 'So What's background, which is weird because So What 'is featured on all consoles but 'Ain't No Other Man 'is a Wii U exclusive. * The coach for 'Mas Que Nada '''appears a lot in the background of her own song. She also features on an album in which the text ''Just Dance 4'' can be seen. * [[You're the First, the Last, My Everything|'''You're the First, the Last, My Everything]]' '''is played in the credits. * A cheerleader who looks like the Sweat dancer for [[Gentleman|'Gentleman']]' appears in [[Hot For Me|'''Hot For Me]] and [[Cheerleaders Boot Camp|'Cheerleaders Boot Camp']]. * In the instruction manual for Just Dance 4, Jungle Drum 'appears as 'Brand New Start 'and 'Alright 'appears in the background. This was to teach users how to download content from the Shop. * The lead dancer of 'Cheerleaders Boot Camp 'very much resembles 'So What. * When You Make Me Feel... '''is redeemed (not downloaded), '''Chester Cheetah, the mascot for Cheetos, and a throne can be seen in the background. * The Beta version of [[Can't Get You Out of My Head|'Can't Get You Out of My Head']] appears in the Mashup of [[Ain't No Other Man|'Ain't No Other Man']]. * [[Jungle Drum|'Jungle Drum']], which was meant to be in Just Dance 3 but got removed in the final release, reappears in many Puppet Master Modes. * Some details from [[Mas Que Nada|'Mas Que Nada']] and [[Sweat Around The World|'Sweat Around The World']] reappear as posters in''' Part Of Me. Just Dance 2014 * Characters from 'Spectronizer '''appear in the background in 'Nitro Bot. This is a coincidence because both songs are by the same artist - Sentai Express. * Several elements taken from other choreographies could be seen in Safe And Sound. * An unconfirmed dancer was seen in the background for the Blurred Lines 'choreography. She bears several resemblances to 'Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * In Gentleman, a Disco Ball Head dancer 'makes appearances. However, what he is really meant for remains to be seen. * Stay Puft, a character in the Ghostbusters series, appears in 'Ghostbusters. * Nitro Bot 'has lyrics which reference 'Just Dance Now. Considering that Nitro Bot 'was the replacement for 'Robot Rock, it's actually enough evidence to make an educated guess that the two elements are related. * The golden rain from Umbrella can be seen in the background of Flashdance. * The family from Blame It on the Boogie 'appears in 'American Girl's background, during the line "I was raised by a television" (Blame It on the Boogie starts in something that looks like a sitcom). * At the end of Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), the coach leaves with someone who resembles P2 from Can't Take My Eyes Off You. * The dancers from Ghostbusters 'and [[María|'María]]' '''do the 'Macarena. * 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) '''bears striking resemblances to the 'ABBA: You Can Dance 'version in terms of dancer and background. * The coaches for 'Y.M.C.A 'are all returning dancers from other games. P1 is the coach from 'Rasputin 'from JD2 and [[Hungarian Dance No. 5|'Hungarian Dance No. 5]] from JD3, P2 is one of the coaches from''' Moves Like Jagger from JD4, P3 is the coach from [[Viva Las Vegas|'''Viva Las Vegas]] from JD2, and P4 is the coach from Dare from JD1. They all have been slightly updated and are in higher quality. * Coaches from previous games - Call Me Maybe, Spectronizer, Can't Take My Eyes Off You '''and [[(I've Had) The Time Of My Life|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life']]' '-' appear with slight alterations as backup dancers in '''Fine China. * In Fine China, the lyrics from the chorus are seen in the background in Chinese during the chorus. * Members of MainStreet 'appear in their song 'My Main Girl. * In Rock n Roll, a drawing that resembles Gentleman (Sweat) 'can be seen in the background. * 'Avatars from other Ubisoft Games began appearing in this installment of the game. * By downloading Roar, Wake Me Up, We Can't Stop or Can't Hold Us, one of the avatars from Rayman's Origins 'will be unlocked (for each song). * Several coaches from previous games appear on the stained glass in the background of 'Just Dance. * By hacking a Wii console, Dummy Dummy 'will become downloadable in the shop as a Party Master Mode. * In both songs - which are 'C'mon 'and 'Timber - in which a duet involves the Panda, the female will always hop onto him for a period of time. * In the background of Blame It on the Boogie, the family's picture can be seen framed on the wall. * The words "Boost Your Style" ''can be seen in the background of 'Safe And Sound. This was the slogan for Garnier Fructis, which promoted the code for the song. * [[Love You Like A Love Song|'''Love You Like A Love Song]] appears as a silhouette in the background of [[Just Dance 2014|'JD2014']]/JD2015 Party Master Modes. * The silhouette of [[Beauty And A Beat|'Beauty And A Beat']] appears when the icon of a dancer is not loaded yet; the most curious thing is that, behind it, you can see "JD5" written on it. * The [[Feel This Moment|'Feel This Moment']] coach wears the same pants as [[Crazy Little Thing|'Crazy Little Thing']]. Just Dance 2015 * In''' Ain't No Mountain High Enough, dancers from the same game appear in the background as movie posters. The dancers are from '''Built For This and Only You (And You Alone). * Near the end of Best Song Ever, the astronaut from Only You (And You Alone) is seen in the background. * In Happy, several of the dancers from previous games make their appearances in the routine. They include altered Video Killed the Radio Star, Ghostbusters (Sweat), the panda from C'mon and the Disco Ball Head dancer 'in a different outfit. * 'Raving Rabbids '''and characters from '''Rayman Origins appear in the background of Love Is All. * In Only You (And You Alone), a binary code which translates to 49 ''can be seen in a bottle in the background of the choreography. It is currently unknown how the number ''49 ''relates to Just Dance or Ubisoft for that matter. * The furniture in' Papaoutai comes from [[Swinging 60's Workout|'''Swinging 60's Workout]] and the cubes on the walls are from [[Party Rock Anthem|'Party Rock Anthem']]. * [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|'The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)']] starts with a storybook that shares the title and contains the lyrics of the song. Coincidentally, Ylvis published a book called "What Does The Fox Say?" Other Games * Katti Kalandal 'and 'Baby Girl 'can be unlocked by inputting the ''Konami Code ''(without A and B) in [[Just Dance: Greatest Hits|'Just Dance: Greatest Hits]]/Best Of. * By playing all the songs in Just Dance Wii, Just Mario '''is unlocked. * In Just Dance Wii 2' and [[Just Dance: Greatest Hits|'Just Dance: Greatest Hits']]'/Best Of, 'Warm Up '''is played in the credits. * The raccoon from [[Pop Star|'Pop Star]], the background from [[Mickey|'Mickey']] and the dancers from [[Love Revolution|'Love Revolution']]' '''reappear in [[Yeah! Meccha Holiday|'Yeah! Meccha Holiday']]'.' * [[It's Not Unusual|'It's Not Unusual']] appears in the cover of 'Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, even though that song is not featured in it. This also happens with [[Should I Stay or Should I Go|'''Should I Stay or Should I Go]]' '''on the the cover of 'Just Dance: Summer Party. * In '''Just Dance Now, Disturbia 'and 'Moves Like Jagger '''appear as purple silhouettes. * Always in '''JDNow, the avatars for [[Katti Kalandal|'Katti Kalandal']] (P2), [[I Don't Feel Like Dancin'|'I Don't Feel Like Dancin]] and [[Cosmic Girl|'Cosmic Girl']]' appear in the Friends Option. * The Beta silhouette of [[When I Grow Up|'''When I Grow Up]] appears in the Multiplayer menu of [[Just Dance Wii|'Just Dance Wii']]. The strangest fact is that the song is not in the game. * Parts of the [[Just Dance Wii|'Just Dance Wii']]' '''cover are shown in [[We Can't Stop the Music|'We Can't Stop the Music']]. * The barman of [[Age Age Every Night|'Age Age Every Night']] wears the same outfit as P2 from [[Hot Stuff|'Hot Stuff''']]. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Game Features